coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9734 (3rd April 2019)
Plot Carla feels she deserves everyone's vitriol. Gary tells Nick there's no paper trail covering his inspection of the factory roof as he and Carla did everything verbally. Rick texts Gary saying he has a job for him next week. Peter begs Kate to leave the police out of it. A remorseless Kate tells him it's too late. Carla plans to turn herself in to the police. Nick and Gary worry about her state of mind, fearing she'll confess to everything and take them down with her. Carla promises Nick that the buck stops with her. Cathy mentions to Gemma that Brian is banned from calling into the local radio quiz shows for arguing with the DJs. Geoff shows off his broad beans to Yasmeen before realising he's picked them too early. Paul looks for work at The Kabin. He's underwhelmed when Brian takes him on as a paperboy. Peter tries to whisk Carla away before she finds out the police are on their way. He lies to her, saying that Kate hasn't reported her. Carla refuses to run away from her problems. Billy embarrasses Paul by congratulating him on his new job. Geoff offers to share his broad beans with Brian when he expresses his surprise that Geoff's are already ripe. The police arrest Carla on suspicion of gross negligence manslaughter in front of a self-satisfied Kate. Chesney sees Mary playing a radio quiz show and is shocked to recognise her competitor "Jemima"'s voice - Gemma. At the kebab shop, Chesney discovers Brian is feeding Gemma the correct answers. Carla is interviewed at the police station and admits she found out about the roof being unstable three weeks ago. She keeps Gary's name out of it, saying she hired a roofer called Jim but doesn't remember his details. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla faces the repercussions of her confession; Chesney catches Gemma cheating in a radio phone-in quiz; and Geoff brags about his gardening prowess. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,178,856 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes